


Rockstar

by hollyjollyseonghwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Fanfiction, Flirting, Rock Stars, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyjollyseonghwa/pseuds/hollyjollyseonghwa
Summary: Rockstar!Hongjoong
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut story, I’m sorry if it’s not good lol

I check the small car mirror one last time before slamming it shut with a big exhale. San looks over with worrying eyes. 

“You’ll be fine y/n! Tonight is supposed to be fun!” San moves the hairs off my forehead.

“I know, I know. I’m excited, but also a little nervous at the same time, you know?” I unbuckle my seatbelt and grab my water before taking a big swig. 

“Who says I’m not nervous too? There’s gonna be hella people in this bar, and not to mention the hottest rock singer ever is gonna be there too!” San flares his hands up and down for a rather dramatic effect.

I choke on the water a bit as I laugh at the last part of san’s sentence. “San, you sound more excited to see Hongjoong perform than I am... And I was the one who invited you!” I chuckle at the sight of the once giddy boy who then gave me a dirty look. 

I can’t deny that I’m beyond excited about this concert. My favorite artist was performing at a local bar tonight, and I just so happened to get tickets for San and I.

“Y/N you literally cried in my arms after purchasing the tickets, stay in your lane.” San playfully pushes me back. “I’ll find something to do tonight if you get lucky tonight.” San tries to wink but alas fails at it.

“You won’t be able to do anything if you keep winking like that.” I chuckle a good laugh as San starts to playfully pout. “I’m kidding, my best friend can do anything.”

San gives me a heartwarming smile and then points to the bar entrance. “It’s 8 now, and the show starts in an hour. Let’s get tipsy before it starts.” San unbuckles his seat while I grab my phone and wallet. 

San does the same and the both of us go into the bar. The bar isn’t packed, but there’s still quite a crowd. San and I get our tickets scanned, and in return get a neon green wristband. 

We thank the worker and squeeze our way over to the actual bar of the building. We grab a seat, and the bartender walks over. 

“Yo, what can I get for y’all?” I look up to see a slender, tall man leaning on the countertop. His name tag reads  _ Yunho _ . 

“I’ll get rum and coke please” Ilook over to San, signaling for him to order. “I’ll get the same.” San smiles and nods at the bartender.

“I’ll get that right out for you two.” The bartender slightly smacks the table and walks to make our drinks. 

Shortly after, we get our drinks and thank the bartender. We can finally get the party started. San and I joked and drank and danced, and made the most of the time we had until the concert started. 

The booming music stopped throughout the building, and over the intercom, a robot voice said, “The concert will begin shortly.” 

San looked at me and we stared in awe. “Oh my god the time is coming, WOOOOO” San shouted in pure excitement with a hint of intoxication. I raised my glass and my other empty hand in response.

I finish off your drink and head to the stage. The crowd was a lot bigger than it was when we first got here, but we were still determined to be at the front of the crowd. 

San grabs my hand and begins to snake through the crowd until both of us get to the front of the stage. 

“Holy shit San.” I laugh as I look around the sea of people throughout the building. 

“You can thank me later, right now let’s enjoy this FUCKING CONCERTTTTTTT!!!” San yells at the top of his lungs and the crowd starts to go wild. 

I go to smack his arm playfully, but before you could the lights on the stage start to dim down. 

“ _ Oh god, it’s starting. Holy shit, it’s happening!! _ ” I think to myself. 

The members of the band start to spill out on the stage, and before iknow it, he comes out on stage. 

_ Hongjoong. _

**_Kim_ ** _.  _ **_Hongjoong_ ** _.  _

A rising rockstar who just so happens to be my celebrity crush, and who just so happens to be my favorite artist, AND just so happen to be performing in my town. Tonight has felt like a fever dream to you. 

The crowd goes absolutely insane. I hear screams and woos ringing through my ears. It’s exciting and thrilling.

“How’s everybody tonight?” Hongjoong yells into his mic, before pointing to the crowd. I hear hoots and hollers surround me. 

“Let’s get this shit started!” Hongjoong queues the rest of the band and the speakers start to roar, making my heart race. 

Hongjoong starts to sing, removing the mic off the stand and bending down to high-five fans. He starts at one end of the stage and goes through until he reaches me. He pauses for a split second longer, before smirking into the mic as he smacks his hand against mine, thus moving on to the next fan.

I quickly look at San who has his mouth wide open. “HOLY SHIT!” he mouthes the words and winks at me. I feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

The night goes on and I sing and scream your heart out until the concert finally ends. I’m a hot and sweaty mess, but I really enjoyed the night so far.

The crowd slowly starts to die down after Hongjoong leaves the stage. I still have adrenaline running through my bloodstream even after knowing the concert has done.

I drink some beer with San at the bar again to recollect my thoughts.

Some time passed by before I feel a slight breeze behind me. I turn around and jump back a bit. 

I was not expecting to see THE Kim Hongjoong sitting next to me. I slowly turn back around to see San’s mouth wide open, once again, who also can’t believe what’s happening either.

I lower my voice and move closer to San. “Am I seeing this shit right?” San pinches my arm slightly and I bounce back as I wince in pain. 

“OW YOU FUCKER.” I slightly raise my voice before covering my mouth. “Seems like your eyes aren’t deceiving you.” San laughs and takes another swig of his beer. 

What I failed to realize until moments later is that I had backed up a little too far. 

Hongjoong now had wet pants.

I turned around as I realized what happened and began profusely apologizing. I grab napkins from the table top and start to dry Hongjoong’s upper thighs.

Before I could grab another set of napkins to use, two hands, covered in rings, grabbed both of my wrists before gently raising them off Hongjoong’s thighs.

I look up and make eye contact with Joong. I instantly feel guilt and fear. 

Oh god, he’s gonna be mad. He’s gonna hate me, I’m the worst fan ever, I’m such a hor-

“Hey, you alright?” I snap out of my thoughts and struggle to respond. “I-I am so so so sorry, I didn’t mean to!” 

“It’s okay sweetheart, no harm done. Just some wet pants, I’ll live.” Hongjoong chuckles and pats his pants dry as best he can. 

“Are you sure? I can buy you a drink or something to make up for your ruined pants!” I try to compromise a deal so maybe he won’t hate me as much. 

“A drink doesn’t sound too bad actually.” He chuckles and waves the bartender over. “Can I get a whiskey on ice? Thanks.” Yunho nods and hands him a glass. 

“Put it on my tab!” I nod at Yunho. I straighten out my posture and take a big swig of my beer. 

“Woah there, are you sure you need any more alcohol?” Hongjoong teased as he laughs. 

“After embarrassing myself like that in front of you, yes I need 100 more drinks.” I awkwardly chuckle as I take another drink. 

“Actually I have a better idea...” Hongjoong trails off as he turns to face me. “It’ll be another peace offering from you to me, you know… for ruining my pants..” Hongjoong brushes his hair back as he looks at me. 

I grew nervous thinking about the endless ideas he could be thinking about. I were curious nonetheless.

“What do you have in mind then?” I tried to sound a little mysterious, but I sounded more like i were terrified of the ideas he had in his head. 

After all, he was a celebrity. What’s the worst he could ask for?

“Meet me backstage in 5. I’ll let them know I’m expecting you.” Hongjoong whispers in my ear before laying his hand on my thigh, sending a chill through my entire body. He grins, then gets up and walks through the door that reads:

**BACKSTAGE PERSONNEL ONLY**

I sat there frozen for a second before turning back to San, who was talking up a storm with the bartender. I chug the rest of my beer before paying my tab.

“San you can go home without me, I’ll get an Uber if I need to.” I pull myself off the bar stool with the support of San’s shoulder.

“Okay y/n, be save and call me if you need anything!” San gives me a wink and continues his conversation with Yunho. 

I take a deep breath before finally going to the backstage door. I knock 3 times and wait a few seconds. I hear shuffling behind the door before it swings open, showcasing a tall, buff security guard blocking the doorway. 

I look up to the man and before i could even get a word out, Hongjoong appears behind him, shooing him away. The scary man moves aside, and hongjoong grabs my hand, pulling me inside. 

He leads me to a room inside the hallway that has a door labeled:

**PERFORMERS AND STAFF ONLY**

Once inside, he locks the door. He sits down on the couch beside the vanity. I stand still by the door, unsure of what to do. 

“I promise I won’t bite.” I look up from the floor and make eye contact with Joong, who was staring me down. 

“Well, you look like you do.” I didn’t expect to gain a sudden feel of confidence after saying that, but I did. I laugh as I sit down beside him. Hongjoong gets close to my face and whispers,

“I’ll bite of you want me to.” He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. I blush, clenching my thighs together as a familiar feel between your legs come about. 

I think to myself, fuck it, i may never get this chance again.

I turn to face Hongjoong, and grab his face, kissing him. His eyes widen for a spilt second, smirking into the kiss, before he deepens it.

I savor the taste of his lips and tongue, knowing I’ll never experience this with Joong again. I pull away, breathless from the intense kiss. Hongjoong looks into my eyes immensely as he starts to pecker kisses around your jaw and neck. 

My breath visually hitches as he hits my sweet spot on my neck. He backs away quickly before asking, “is this alright? We can stop if you want.” For a moment i get a nurturing aurora from Hongjoong. 

“No it’s okay, I want this.” I nod with reassurance in my eyes. With that sentence of consent, it was like it flicked a switch on Hongjoong instantly. Which was both terrifying and exhilarating.

He picks me up by the waist and sits me on his lap. I can already feel a slight bump in his pants. 

_ Damn how big is he? _

“About 9 inches on a good day.” He replied proudly. 

“O-oh my god I didn’t think I said that out loud. That’s so embarrassing.” I cover your face trying to forget what I just said.

“Don’t cover your face... you’re beautiful.” Hongjoong takes my hands off my face and kisses my hand before pulling me closer to his face.

“Now be a good bunny for me, yeah?” Hongjoong’s tone was a little deeper now, but it made him more attractive than he already was. I gulp and nod my head in obedience. 

“Now get on you knees for me.” Hongjoong points to the floor.

“Okay.” I start to get down before Hongjoong yanks me back up. “That’s not the correct response bunny..” 

“I-I’m sorry sir.” Hongjoong licks his lips, “That’s a good girl.” He swings his arm back and lands a big slap on my ass cheek. 

I whine in pain and pleasure. Filling the room with my voice. Hongjoong sees this as a queue to do it again, which he did. But this time it was harder.

  
  


A puddle started to form in my underwear, just from him smacking my ass. “You can get on your knees now bunny.” 

“Yes sir.” I crawl off his lap onto my knees, in-between his legs. He strokes my head as i rub his hard on through his leather jeans. 

I pull down his zipper painfully slow, causing him to grunt and buck his hips in response. 

“You think teasing me is funny? You’re being an awfully bad bunny right now.” Hongjoong grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls me up to him before smashing my lips onto his.

Our tongues fight for dominance as he pulls me onto his lap again. 

“Bend over.” I look at him confused. “Now.”

“Yes sir.” I bend over his lap and look at him.

“Good bunny.” He unbuttoned my pants before looking at me for approval. I nod and he pulls my pants and my underwear down to my knees.

“You’re gonna count for me, okay bunny?” I knew exactly what was going to happen, but I continued to go with it. “Yes sir.”

Hongjoong once again swings his arm back and smacks my ass very hard.

I wince in pain, however i can’t help but get aroused by the stinging pain. 

“1.” I struggle to speak, but do so nonetheless.

Hongjoong smacks again.

“2.” 

“Last one bunny.” This time Hongjoong hits as hard as he can. And boy did he hit me hard. I moan in response, and clench my entire body.

“Oh? Did bunny like that one?” Hongjoong smirks as he pulls my underwear and pants back up over my now very sore bottom. 

“Yes sir, I liked it a lot.” I smile with tears welting at my eyes. 

“Bunny don’t cry, you’re doing so good for daddy. You’re almost done, and then I’ll take care of you.” He wipes the tears off my face and gives me another kiss on the lips. 

I get back on my knees while Joong unzips his pants. I can see a small wet spot on his underwear. I smirk to myself knowing that he got aroused just by smacking my ass. 

_ Ironic right? _

I begin to kiss his member through the thin fabric of his underwear. He groans at my touch. 

That boosts my confidence by quite a bit, hearing him become so vulnerable under my touch. I go to pull his underwear down before getting interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Joong it’s time to go.” Hongjoong sighs deeply before replying. “Yeah, yeah I’ll be out in a second.” He sighs again before looking at me. 

“I’m sorry bunny, we’re gonna have to cut this short.” He genuinely frowns, and has anger and a tint of sadness in his eyes.

“It’s okay, I enjoyed what we were able to do anyways.” I smile and try to stand, but only to fall back down due to the numbness in my lower half. I chuckle before asking Joong for help. He quickly pulls his pants up before helping me sit on the couch. 

“I’m sorry bunny, I didn’t mean for you to hurt that much.” He tucks my hair behind my ear before kissing my forehead, then my cheek, then my lips. I can’t help but smile into the kiss, and so does Hongjoong. 

“Let’s get you home, I don’t want you to be in anymore pain than you already are.” Hongjoong picks me up and carries me out the door.


End file.
